


Book One; New Friends

by babypandawrites (cabwriting)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Romance, Book 1: Water (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Reader, I'm Bad At Tagging, Most of the time, Multi-Book Fic, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, These Tags are Messy but My Book is Probably Messier, We Die Like Men, long chapters, some short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabwriting/pseuds/babypandawrites
Summary: .:Female Reader Insert:..:Book One; Water:.After a tough day, an exhausted Team Avatar trudges their way through a rainy forest. With Appa too tired to fly, and all their supplies gone, they're forced to try and find somewhere to sleep amongst the trees, despite the cold rain. Tired but ready to fight when an arrow is shot at them, they're surprised to find that their attacker is willing to lend a helping hand..:Weekly Updates on Tuesday's & Thursday's:.
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Book One; New Friends

Raindrops gently hit the leaves of the trees, slowly rolling off the foliage and hitting against the ground. Despite the fact it had been raining, Y/n found herself walking about the familiar forest, pausing her steps to crouch in front of a berry bush. She untied a small pouch from the piece of rope around her waist, and started to fill it with berries. 

Hearing voices in the distance, her movements ceased, and her head snapped in the direction they come from. Not only was it raining, but it was getting pretty late, yet it appeared others were in the forest as well. Strange. She tied the pouch back in place, and was quick to climb up the nearest tree. She perched herself on a sturdy branch, and grabbed onto her bow which rested over her shoulder. 

“-ot for your stupid water magic we wouldn’t have to be stuck in the rain right now, so yes, this is your fault!” 

“Even  _ if  _ we had our supplies, we would still be in the rain Sokka, we don’t have anywhere to set up camp!”    
She drew an arrow from her quiver as the voices got closer. 

“Guys! Can you please stop arguing? I’m sure there’s another way we can solve this.” 

Aligning the arrow with the bow, she pulled it back and aimed at the ground in front of the group of three. 

The arrow zipped through the air, lodging itself in the ground in front of the taller boy of the group. The sudden appearance caused him to jump back with a yelp, before he frantically looked around. 

“Where did THAT come from!?”   
The other two members of the group took on a fighting stance, looking around the area in front of them for the source of the arrow. Y/n settled her bow back over her shoulder, and jumped off the branch, to one that was a bit closer to the group. The rustling of the leaves caught the group's attention, and they looked up to the trees. They couldn’t see her seeing as she was shielded by the leaves, but they at least had an idea. 

Readying her bow again, she aimed another arrow at the group. This time, she waited to shoot it. 

“Who are you.” 

Her tone was harsh, threatening. 

The taller of the two boys looked around the trees, reaching for a boomerang. “Why should we tell you that?!” 

Eyes squinted, the aim of her arrow moved to him. Still she didn’t shoot it. “I’ll shoot again.” 

The shorter boy didn’t drop his guard, but took a step closer to where he guessed this mystery person was at. It quickly made her aim change to him. 

“Let’s  _ not  _ do that please. I’m Aang. This is Katara and Sokka, then these guys are Appa and Momo. We aren’t looking for any trouble, just a place to camp for the night.” 

Silence fell among them for a few moments, as the group waited to see what she would do. Dropping down from the tree branch, she rested her bow over her shoulder again, and slid the arrow back into it’s quiver. All three of them looked ready to attack when she revealed herself. 

“I see, sorry about that then. You can never be too careful.” The two boys seemed to relax, but didn’t lower their weapons. “I’ll just take my arrow and be on my way.” 

She took a step closer to them, but stopped when Katara held up a hand. The girl reached down and pulled the arrow from the dirt, and tossed it in her direction. Y/n caught it, wiped it clean on her shorts, then tucked it away in the quiver with the rest of her arrows. Turning on her heel, she started to walk away. 

“Hey, wait!” 

Turning her head to look back at the group, she raised an eyebrow at Aang who had asked her to wait. The others didn’t look very pleased by his actions. 

“Would you happen to know anywhere we could set up camp for the night?” 

“There’s a clearing nearby, I could show you the way.” She paused for a short moment, debating her words. “Though, if you’d like to get out of the rain you could stay at my base.” 

Y/n never trusted people easily, especially strangers. A lot of dangerous people came through this forest. But they didn’t seem like a bad group of kids, and she was ninety percent sure that Aang kid was the Avatar. Her knowledge of the Air Nomads was limited, but she knew enough to recognize the blue arrows tattooed on him were a thing only they did. 

His expression brightened at her offer. “Really? That would be great!” 

Sokka glared at his friend, and leaned closer to him, whispering something she wasn’t able to catch. The two had a quick back and forth, before getting Katara’s opinion on the matter. The three paused, and looked at her, before all standing up straight. Aang offered her a bright smile, while Sokka looked mildly upset, and Katara looked like she had mixed feelings. 

“We would really appreciate that! Thank you.” 

“Sure thing.” She started walking, motioning for them to follow her. They did so, albeit a little hesitantly. “I even have room for your… For Appa to get out of the rain.” She wasn’t too sure what the large animal was if she was being honest. 

The group arrived to a clearing after not too long. Several tarps had been strung together and tied around the trees a good ways off the ground, keeping the area dry. In the center of the tarped off clearing was an unlit campfire, next to it sat a long log. A few feet away from the campfire a tarp way laid on the ground, several rocks sitting at the corners to hold it down. A sleeping bag was on top of the tarp, as well as a crate. Y/n walked into the tarped off area, immediately going to light the campfire. The rest entered the area as well. Appa found a place to lay down, Momo sat atop his head. Katara and Sokka moved to sit by the campfire once it was lit to warm up, while Aang approached Y/n. He offered her a small bow. 

“Thank you again for allowing us to stay here for the night. Sokka might be… a little sour about it but he’s just being cautious. I know he appreciates it as well.” 

She let out a nervous laugh, and rubbed at the back of her neck. 

“It’s no problem.”    
The siblings were having a quiet conversion that died off when Aang and Y/n joined them by the fire. They all sat in an awkward silence, before Sokka cleared his throat. 

“So, do you just attack anyone who walks around this place?” 

Katara gave her brother a glare, elbowing him in the side. 

“It was a warning, not an attack.” 

He mumbled under his breath. “A warning that almost stabbed my foot…” 

“Sokka…” There was warning in his sister's tone, he didn’t seem to pay mind to it. 

Y/n glanced off to the side. “If it was an attack I would have done worse than stab your foot.” 

Aang and Katara glanced at each other, as Sokka’s expression twisted to anger. “Wow, what a great way of greeting people.” His voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Actually, when most of the people you come into contact with are willing to kill you to get what they want, it  _ is  _ a great way of greeting people.” 

Before the conversation could escalate any further, Aang inserted himself in the conversation. “You know what, I just realized we never got your name!” 

She took in a deep breath to compose herself. “Y/n.” 

Standing up from his spot nervously, he grabbed into Sokka’s arm to pull him up. “It’s great to formally meet you Y/n. Hey Sokka, can I talk to you for a second?” 

Before Sokka could give an answer, he was dragged off by his friend. Far enough that they shouldn’t be heard, but to where they were still underneath the tarps that shielded them from the rain. The two girls sat in silence for a moment, until Katara spoke up. 

“I’m sorry about my brother, he’s an idiot sometimes.” 

“Being idiots is what brothers do best..” She trailed off with a tense laugh. The other offered her own quiet laugh, rubbing her hands together before placing them closer to the fire. 

“Do you have a brother too?” 

Offering a small nod to the question, she pulled a knee up to her chest. Katara took a quick glance around the camp Y/n had set up, raising an eyebrow when she noticed it was only set up for one person. 

“Is he not with you?” 

“Oh, um no. He’s fighting in the war, so I haven’t seen him for a while.” 

“Must be nice.” They both laughed. “I understand what it’s like though, our father is fighting in the war too.” 

Katara had mixed feelings on the matter, when Aang suggested that they accept the offer for a dry place to stay. On one hand, she didn’t want to sleep in the rain, but on the other this girl had shot an arrow at them. Seeing and hearing a bit about the conditions Y/n had seemed to be living in though, made her agree more with Aang than her brother on the passed manner. This girl had just been acting in a way of self defense, making it known she wasn’t afraid to attack if they tried anything. Now hearing about her brother, she could feel herself sympathizing for the girl. 

“Sorry to hear about your dad.” Katara offered her a small smile. “And I’m sorry to hear about your brother.”    
_ Don’t be. _

When the boys returned to the campfire, Sokka took a seat next to his sister again, arms crossed over his chest, as Aang returned to his spot next to Y/n. Aang looked between the two girls. 

“What are you guys talking about?”    
Katara offered him a small shrug. “Not much.” 

Silence made its way into the group again, the four of them looking about awkwardly. Y/n found her gaze landing on Appa, the large animal who laid himself in the grass. She observed him and Momo- a small lemur who sat on his head -for a few moments before turning to look at Aang. 

“So um, what exactly  _ is _ Appa?” 

“He’s a flying bison!” 

Sokka watched the two carefully as they conversed. 

Her eyes widened slightly. “ _ Flying _ ?”    
Aang offered her a nod. “Yeah! He’s been our ride for our adventure.” 

“What is your guys’ adventure?” 

Sokka cut into the conversation. “It’s none of your business.” He spoke harshly, earning a glare from Y/n. 

“Interesting. I don’t recall asking you, boomerang boy.” 

“Why you-” 

Katara intervened this time, clapping a hand over her brother's mouth to silence him. “We’re heading to the North Pole.” 

Y/n held back a laugh at Sokka being silenced. “The North Pole? You guys have some ambition, that’s on the other side of the world.” 

Aang laughed nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. “Yeah.” 

When silence fell over them for the third time, Y/n stood up from her seat. “Are you guys hungry?” When Katara and Aang answered that yes they were, she grabbed her bow and pulled a small basket out of the crate she had. 

Sokka clasped his hands behind his neck. “I mean, I could eat.”    
She shot him a glare. “I wasn’t asking you.” 

“What- Are you just going to give food to Aang and Katara?”    
“Yup.” 

His expression twisted into one of offense. She snickered. 

“You’re free to come with and get your own food, boomerang boy.” 

“Would you stop- you know what, whatever.” Sokka stood up, and hooked his machete onto his belt. “I could probably catch better food than you anyways.” 

Y/n turned on her heel, and headed to the forest. “Hope you don’t mind the rain.” 

Slumping forward, his expression fell flat. Right, it was raining still. Great. Still, he followed after her. 

Katara watched with worry as the pair walked off. “Aang, do you think we should go with them?” 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Huh, why?” 

“They might kill each other.” 

Aang looked at the direction they went off to, before looking back at Katara. “I’m sure they’ll be fine.” 

Sokka followed closely behind Y/n as she led him through the forest. He had  _ no  _ idea where she was going, and he really didn’t like that. At the very least, she seemed to know where she was going, so they shouldn’t get lost. But that didn’t make him like the situation any more. 

After a while of walking through the increasingly growing rain, they ended up at a river. It was wide, and pretty deep as well. The tide rolled through it at a slow pace. It looked like a good place to fish. He assumed that’s what they were there for. 

Unhooking his machete from his belt, Sokka pushed past Y/n and approached the river. “I’m sure you’ll need a demonstration on how to fish properly, so let me show you how it’s done.” 

She raised her eyebrows in amusement, and took a step back. “Oh yeah, totally. Why don’t you show me how it’s done.” Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she spoke with heavy sarcasm. 

He ignored her sarcasm, and used his machete to stab into the water in an attempt to catch a fish. When he pulled the blade from the water, there was nothing on the other end. 

“Wow! An invisible fish, that’s really impressive, those are so hard to catch!” 

He shot her a glare. “I’m just warming up.” 

“Mhhm.” She crossed her arms over her chest, watching as he stood still, doing nothing. “That’s a whole lot of nothing you're doing over there.” 

“Fishing is a waiting game, it’s all about being-” Pausing, he stabbed the machete into the river again. “Patient!” 

When he failed to catch a fish for the second time, Sokka let out a groan, and started rapidly stabbing his machete into the river. 

“Oh, yes, because you’re being very patient.” 

He paused mid stab, and took in a deep breath. “Rapid fire fishing is a Southern Water Tribe specific tactic, you wouldn’t understand.” 

Y/n raised an eyebrow at him. “My grandma is from the Southern Water Tribe actually, and she taught me how to fish.” She brought up a hand to her chin. “I don’t remember her ever bringing that up.” 

He turned his head to look at her with wide eyes. “Wait- You’re from the tribe? Why are you out her-”    
“Maybe  _ I  _ should show  _ you  _ how it’s done.” 

Cutting him off, Y/n readied her bow and pulled an arrow from her quiver. Aiming the arrow at the water, she waited for a few moments, before releasing it. The arrow zipped through the air, and lodged into the river bed. 

Sokka watched as she went to retrieve the arrow from the water. “Psh, I bet you didn’t even catch anything.” 

He quickly ate those words, seeing as there was a fish impaled on the arrow when she pulled it out. She gave him a look, as she threw the fish into the small woven basket she brought. 

“Oh. Well-” He just decided to shut his mouth, and turned back to the river to continue his fishing venture. 

Once they’d both caught a handful of fish, they started to head back in the direction of the camp. Sokka carried the basket that was brought with them, agreeing to do so in exchange of him putting the fish he caught in it as well. 

He cleared his throat. “Um, Y/n?”    
Glancing over at him, Y/n raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” 

“Well uh, I wanted to apologize for earlier- It was unnecessarily harsh of me to attack you like that. It’s just not the most pleasant thing to get an arrow shot at you out of nowhere, y’know?” 

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point, it’s supposed to be threatening.” 

“It definitely is.” 

Silence fell over the two, as they continued walking back. Once the camp was in their view, however, Y/n spoke up. 

“Your apology is accepted, by the way.” 

Sokka smiled softly, as they rushed to get back under the tarps and out of the rain. 

Katara’s head perked up when she saw the two. “You guys are back.” She was honestly a little surprised they both came back in one piece.

“Yup, and we brought dinner.” Sokka sat the basket down, before quickly going back to his spot by the fire to warm up. 

Y/n was also quick to get by the fire to warm up, not bothering to put her bow down until she was near it. 

Katara looked between the two, before getting up from her spot. “I can cook, since you two went through the effort of getting this in the rain.” 

Y/n offered the girl a smile. “Thank you, Katara.” 

By the next morning, the rain had cleared up. Y/n had helped the group pack up the few things they had up onto Appa. Getting her attention, Aang bowed to her much like the night before. 

“I wanted to say thank you again. We really appreciated your help last night.” 

She offered him a smile, giving a small bow in return. “It was no problem. I wish you all luck with your travels.” 

“Actually,” He rubbed at the back of his neck, glancing to the side for a moment. “Katara, Sokka and I we’re talking earlier and we were wondering if you’d maybe like to come with us? We could use your help on the team, and I honestly feel kind of bad leaving you out here alone.” 

“Well, I sort of live out here, alone, so.” She laughed quietly. “I mean, I guess I don’t really have a reason  _ not  _ to join you guys.” 

Sokka poked into the conversation. “So, is that a yes?” 

“I guess so.” 

Deciding to join them on their journey, Y/n got to packing up her own things. It would probably be best for her to get out of this forest anyways, the Fire Nation came through it a little too often for her liking. Once all her stuff was packed up, Katara and Sokka helped her get up onto Appa, and they took off. 

Joining the Avatar on his adventure wasn’t what Y/n expected to get out of this encounter, but, she wasn’t mad at the outcome. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies !  
> I'm very excited to get this book rolling after all the work I've put into it! This will be the first of four books in this series, and it follows season one of ATLA :)  
> I've designed some outfits I envisioned the reader to be wearing while I wrote and will put them in the chapter notes as necessary, but if you don't particularly like them feel free to envision a different outfit (as long as it's within the same nation as the one I provide)  
> [Here's what I designed for the start of this book!](https://imgur.com/a/fQ2n2Vc)  
> I will be updating the story twice a week, on Tuesdays and Thursdays and I hope you all enjoy! Have a wonderful week <3  
> -This story is also being posted on Wattpad and Quotev under the same name-


End file.
